


A Past That Won't Come Back

by Lire_Casander



Category: Hanson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lire_Casander/pseuds/Lire_Casander





	A Past That Won't Come Back

Their life used to be silent, when they first met, when they dated, when they married. Life was easier too – get up, go to work, come back home.

Life seemed empty.

Suddenly their life became noisy. All their children running around a house that all at once was too small. Life got tougher – get up, wake the children, work for them, stay at home.

Life was full of mirth.

She wonders now where those years went, why times passes by so slowly yet so quickly, will she ever have a full life again?

Maybe she just misses her grown-up children.


End file.
